Baili Luoyun
He’s someone from the Baili Family. And also someone who that family is bound to abandon. Personnality He's very calm, callous, cruel and daring; and, won't stop at anything. Moreover, his desire for revenge is very strong. And, his lust for power is substantially massive as well. Hewish to take revenge, but don't have enough strength for it. That's why he wish to be the head of his family for that.Chapter 332 Story This youngster wasn't born from a legitimate wife of the family! His mother was a concubine! He was named Baili Luoyun. He's one of the rarest talents to be ever born into the Baili Family. Families that practice Xuan Qi usually have a member with a high cultivation comb-out the meridians of a new born baby. This is done in order to reduce the chances of illness in the infant. Moreover, this helps to lay down the foundation for the infant's future cultivation. However, no one combed Baili Luoyun's meridians when he was born. But, it didn't matter since he had already started to cultivate at the age of three. And, he had broken through to the Ninth Xuan Level when he was ten. In fact, he had already reached the peak of Silver Xuan realm by the time he turned fifteen, and then broke through to the Gold Xuan soon-after. Thereafter, he broke through from the Gold Xuan Realm to Jade Xuan realm by the time he turned twenty. And, he has now reached the peak of the Jade Xuan realm. He can easily be called the foremost in the younger generation after one looks at his cultivation. Not many people can compare with this man. But the reason why he's abandonned is not because he's a illegitimate child. His grandfather is his real father. He had gotten drunk, and had raped a maid; he had thereafter formed a relationship with her. And, Luoyan was born as a result of that relationship; and, that too as the eldest son of the family. However, the Baili Family has never acknowledged his status. Moreover, they went ahead and mistreated the youngster. His innate talent obviously alienated him even further. And, the treatment became worse as his Xuan cultivation bettered due to his outstanding talent. Therefore, his dishonored identity inside the family meant that he was treated like a servant. In fact, even servants received better treatment at times. This obviously led to several resentments in his heart, and he naturally wanted to take revenge. This sense of revenge became even more prominent once he broke into the Jade Xuan realm. And then, an unfortunate incident happened… But, the thing is… he didn't even initiate that incident. In fact, this matter is quite straightforward. He had just gone to his home, and the legitimate Young Masters tried to stir trouble with him. The started to taunt him, and received a very severe retaliation from him. The reasons behind his anger are easy to understand. He didn't have any status in the family even though his cultivation was far ahead of the others who took help from outside and had received the 'cleansing meridians' treatment at a young age. However, he still belongs to their family's bloodline. And, bloodline matters a lot. That was one of the main reasons he wasn't killed on the scene. But, some people in the Baili Family weren't willing to let him off the hook. And, this journey to Tian Fa provided them with a golden opportunity to get rid of him.Chapter 332 The reason he agreed to came to his death was because they are threatening his father. If he don't go, he'll die. Cultivation Plotline Jun Moxie proposed him to follow him because he had no future with the Baili Family. Luoyun's conditions are: "First — you must defeat me. You must defeat me with your own strength! I know you're quite strong, but I still need to confirm. After all, I will only join the top talent of this generation. "And second — a total of five people from the Baili Family have come here to the Southern Heaven City; four Sky Xuan experts and me. I want the four of them to die. And in exchange : "I will follow you for ten years if you fulfill these two conditions. And, I will leave if you can't ensure the fulfillment of my true desire by the end of those ten years. However, you won't just have my life at your service if you manage to fulfill them — but, also that of the entire Baili Family!"Chapter 332 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Great Families Category:Baili Family